


Sunburn

by trivialtrash



Series: What I Want [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is an idiot, Falling In Love, Fluff, George Needs a Hug, George falls in love with Dream twice, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Online Dating, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Especially Is an Idiot, Streaming, hidden identity, no beta we die like my grades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialtrash
Summary: George tries his hand at online dating after Sapnap calls him a loser with no love life. And really, he's tired of being alone and Dream's joke flirting leading to nothing more than a flustered heart.He hits it off with the very first person to contact him, a guy named "Clay" and no matter how hard he tries, this guy just keeps reminding him of Dream.He's starting to think he has it bad for one of them, the question is which one?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: What I Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215254
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> I speedran this fic, literally took me like 4 hours and also it's like 7 am and I have school in like 2 hours but this is fine- ANYWAY if there are any issues, that's probably why XD
> 
> Also song title is from the song Sunburn by The Living Tombstone, which I'd recommend listening to before or during the fic! It's also just an awesome song :)

George sat back in his chair and glared at the bright screen that seemed to be mocking him from the darkness. He’d spent 12 fucking minutes filling out this damn website and now it had the audacity to ask him if he was sure? If he hadn’t been sure from the start then why had he spent the last _12 minutes_ filling these stupid things out? Of course he was sure. His hand hesitated before clicking ‘submit’. No going back on it now. Online dating: how difficult could it be?

George was already sick of this dumb idea and actually going through with it. When he had woefully lamented to Sapnap on call about how he was tired of being single he’d just laughed and George told him to fuck himself. Then Sapnap actually offered some advice and linked a website, making his face scrunch when he opened it. “A dating website?” he remembered asking, incredulous and almost insulted as he explored. Was he this desperate?

It wasn’t that George was incapable of meeting someone in real life, he was just tired. Tired of stupid joke flirting. As nice as Dream’s words felt and all their teasing was, it wasn’t _enough._ And it wasn’t like he could ask more of his best friend, that would just be… weird. Weird, right? _That_ was the name of the fluttering in his stomach and the reasoning behind his anxiously pounding heart at the thought of dating Dream, right? Definitely. 

He groaned and spun around in his chair, forcing his gaze away from his submitted profile and his spiraling train of thought about dating his best friend. George stared up at his dark ceiling and questioned what the hell he was doing. He hadn’t even used his real name, going with the first fake name he could think of, “David” and if he really wanted to, he could just justify it as technically being a _part_ of his name. 

He just didn’t want people like other streamers or god forbid his _fans_ finding him here. So all he posted was some generic pictures of places near his house and a couple photos of him but his head cropped off. He realized the pictures probably wouldn’t be in his favor but he didn’t want to take any chances while doing this stupid thing. 

A ding pulled his attention back to the screen. 

The website cheerfully informed him that he had a message request. His eyes widened as he rolled back over to his desk and clicked. ‘ _Already?_ ’ he chuckled as he opened the notification and jokingly thought about how he was a total babe magnet. He read the message. Or maybe he was a total dude magnet. He hadn’t been picky in his preferences when he’d set up the profile. 

Name: Clay

Age: 21

Height: Tall enough to make you look short lol

Bio: here for a fun time not a long time, bi, certified cool guy

It looked pretty average, with the height being a little cocky and teasing but he figured it added to the charm. He clicked accept to the conversation invite and tried to ignore the tiny voice in his head telling him that he accepted only because the bio looked exactly like Dream. 

George sent a simple “hello! :)” and clicked back to the profile of “Clay” while he waited for a response. He convinced himself he was looking at the rest of the bio just to confirm that wasn’t in fact Dream because _what would be the fucking odds_ and it just _couldn’t_ be. Besides, Dream was straight. If that wasn’t the final nail in the coffin that this was a different Clay then he didn’t know what would be. 

He clicked on the gallery. There were some pretty sunny looking landscape photos and one of a cat that looked suspiciously familiar… No, that wasn’t Patches. George was just being paranoid now. He scolded himself as he clicked to the next one. The second his finger left the mouse, he gasped. 

The next one was a picture of the same cat from earlier, but this time it was snuggled into the broad chest of black hoodie. Further up from where the cat lay was the thing that stole George’s breath; a soft smile filling the face of a lightly tanned man. Sweeping brownish blond hair fell around exuberant eyes, bunched up in joy as he cuddled the cat. And that _smile._ Just the smile alone was making George weak in the knees. 

It was so sweet and tender that George felt a corner of his heart melt at the scene. It didn’t really help that the man was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He suddenly felt more eager for this guy to message him. 

As if hearing his pleas, another bubbly ding sounded.

"hey! :D" What a stupidly simple answer. It made George smile. And then he panicked a little. What the hell was he supposed to say? He'd always been awful at small talk, especially online in a space where people could only read his dry replies. 

Thankfully, it didn't seem like he had to say anything at all, " _Clay_ " was already typing again. 

"so why's a cutie like you trying to use a dating site without any personal info or pictures of your face? seems kinda sus lol how do i know you're not a 68 year old man trying to catfish me?"  
  
George stared at the question in disbelief. Him? Catfish? How dare this Clay guy accuse him of that. He had his reasons and Clay didn't need to know them. Yet. And yet... Clay's tone was light and teasing, maybe a little strong but he had a valid point. George already liked the guy, despite a tiny voice in his brain telling him there's no reason why he should.

"ohh surreee and youre actually that cute irl, riiiight" George responded, trying to match the playful banter. He quickly sent another message, "and i didnt exactly see you writing novel for your bio either lmao"

"touché" Clay sent. George smiled in victory.

"But at least I showed my face, and yes, i am that cute irl but I guess you can be the judge of that ;)" George felt his cheeks flush and he chastised himself for getting flustered over a guy he met 2 minutes ago.

The rest of the conversation was pleasant. No, it was _more_ than pleasant. The flirting had quickly turned teasing, never too much, never too sexual or intimate just light and easy. It felt _really_ good. It felt like Dream. 

George’s eyebrows furrowed as he felt himself flushing at the thought. He was just thinking that because this guy happened to have the same name. George was sure there were plenty of Clay’s in the world who happened to be charming and sweet and clever with his quips… He stopped that train of thought and shut down his computer. That was enough internet and love searching for one night. He briefly considered telling Sapnap but glanced at the clock and decided he’d be asleep right now anyway and would demand answers for himself later. 

The next couple of weeks went pretty amazing, if George had to put a label on them. Between streaming and hanging out more often for videos and just to hang out with his friends, he hadn’t been happier in a long time. He’d even managed to have a somewhat decent sleep schedule too. Although maybe the true source of his happiness stemmed from that dumb site Sapnap had linked him to. Since last night, Clay and he had been talking _nonstop_. Of course, George had other notifications slowly roll in, but none of them seemed to click as well as that first golden one. There had even been a couple dick pics, but even those couldn’t ruin his mood. Clay was quickly starting to look more and more like “the one”. 

It felt like they could spend hours talking about the dumbest things, half of their conversations didn’t even feel romantic, but when the conversation that had derailed suddenly led to a surprise pickup line or flirt it only made it that much better. George even found himself teasing and flirting back, a little nervous at first, but then it seemed to really get to Clay and since then he’d never stopped. It was so fun. 

He even admitted as such one night, typing out “This is really fun, i think i like talking to you” and while he definitely could’ve worded that better, the immediate response of “i totally agree, youre super cute and fun to talk to” made it all worth it. 

George had teased “how would you know youve never even seen my face” and the reply had made his heart sink. 

“Well, whose fault is that davi?” 

Guilt had plagued him as he considered Clay’s words. He’d even made a whole pet name based on the fake name he gave. Clay had never seen his face nor did he even know his real name. 

The next message that had come in mirrored his thoughts perfectly. “Theres a pretty easy solution to that tho-” 

George had considered it, really he had. But as much as he liked Clay, George hadn’t been ready to reveal everything _yet_. He wanted this to keep going, for nothing to change and for Clay to not find out who George really was just yet. So all he had sent was a laughing emoji and the conversation had moved on. 

Today had been more of the meaningless conversations, just typing up a storm about interests and hobbies and somehow even Minecraft and Clay had excitedly been trying to convince him that they should play together when George realized that he was late to Sapnap’s stream. He cursed and sent a quick apology to Clay that he had to go. Clay sent him a million sad faces and he laughed, typing out a quick “stop pouting cutie, ill be back in like an hour i swear” and laughed harder when a flood of sad faces was sent and then followed by a flood of <3 hearts, he sent back his own single “<3” and then left. 

The stream seemed to drag on too long, CSGO usually being able to capture his attention but now all he could think about was going back to messaging Clay. Apparently, it was noticeable. 

“Geeeorrrrggeee,” Sapnap complained, “are you purposefully throwing? You’re _so_ bad today. I mean, you’re usually bad but today’s worse than usual.” 

George rolled his eyes. “You’re such an idiot. Shut up, Stinknap. I’m not throwing.” And then he promptly died and Sapnap burst out laughing. He grumbled. “Shut up, I don’t want to hear it.” 

Sapnap gave another laugh but didn’t say a word about it, instead returning to pestering him about his attention. “Okay so you’re not _purposely_ throwing, you’re just bad. Or distracted. What’re you thinking about, Georgie?” Sapnap asked in a teasing tone. 

George respawned and wished he could tell Sapnap. He’d been dying to share his new… boyfriend? Internet connection? Relationship of the undefinable kind? He’d told Sapnap the bare minimum; that he was meeting people in the sight, but he wanted to tell him about Clay. But now they were on stream and he refused to divulge that sort of information to the viewers. George decided to drop a hint instead. “Remember that site you shared with me like a month ago? I’m just thinking about that and my progress on it.” He kept his wording vague, hoping Sapnap would get it.

Sapnap was quiet for about two seconds before bursting out, “The dating site?!” Secrecy be damned, he was going to murder Sapnap. 

“SAPNAP!!!” George yelled with murderous intent, quickly rushing to undo the damage and refusing to look at the chat. “N-no, you fucking idiot, why would you even joke about that? You’ve never sent me anything like that.” George desperately hoped that Sapnap would play along. Unfortunately, Sapnap seemed to be enjoying this. 

“Yes, I did.” The smug grin was audible in his words. George was going to Florida and actually punch him. 

“No, you didn’t. Now, shut up and die forever.”

“I don’t think I will. Do you guys wanna hear about this?” Sapnap asked and George realized he was addressing his chat. George was going to murder Sapnap and then himself if the sheer embarassment of the situation didn’t finish him off _right now._

George groaned and clicked into the stream to see a flurry of excited yes’s! A dono in Sapnap’s stream read: 

Dream 25$ 

I wanna hear about this lol

Sapnap was cackling like a maniac, the game all but forgotten as he struggled to breathe. “Uh oh, George, now look who you’ve gone and made jealous. Now Dream knows you’re cheating on him.”

George was struggling to breathe for entirely different reasons, so flustered and panicked and ashamed that he could barely convince his lungs to work. He forced himself to speak, the longer the silence went on, the worse things looked. 

“Dream and I aren’t dating, idiot, it’s not cheating.” He belatedly realized that his words were an admission that he actually went on a dating site. “A-and I didn’t sign up!”

Sapnap wasn’t having it. “Yes you did!” He insisted, continuing before George could interrupt and protest again. “And for any of chat looking for him, he’s under a fake name so you’re not gonna find him.” The uneasy breathlessness returned. How much was this idiot going to give away?

“I know right?” Sapnap laughed, reading over chat, “How dumb of him to go use a fake name and shit but I guess he found looooveee if he’s this spaced out. And the person probably doesn’t even know, lmao.” 

“Shut _up_ , Sapnap,” George’s voice was getting quieter, weaker as the joke faded. Genuine hurt and fear was consuming him as Sapnap spoke. Clay was special, he was something precious that made him happy and was a comfort at the end of a long day. Clay made _himself_ feel special and as his heart spiked with nervous palpitations and his chest tightened with anxiety, he realized he really loved him. It was a shitty time and place to realize it but God, he really did love Clay. And this was only ruining everything, bringing to light how fake he was being, how superficial and now there was the chance that Clay could find this clip on the internet and then he’d never speak to him again. 

It was only after the first tear fell that George even realized his eyes had watered up. 

Sapnap spoke again, “And I think this thing has been going for like a month, too!” 

More tears fell and this time a sob came with them. He regretted it the moment the noise escaped him, clutching a hand over his mouth and trying to take back the noise. But the damage was done. The chat was flying now. 

Sapnap, thankfully, finally seemed to get a fucking clue. “George, was that- are you-” he sounded scared, regretful, and _small._

‘ _Well isn’t that fucking rich.’_

Sapnap realized he’d fucked up. “George, I’m sorr-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Sapnap.”

Another dono came in.

Dream 50$

What's his name?

That was the final straw. He left the game and the call without another word. 

George got off his computer and shut it off, trying to get away from everything as fast as he could. Get away from Sapnap, from Dream, from _Clay_. 

He left it all behind and threw himself into the plush comfort of his messed up bed sheets from where they laid unkempt from the morning. He breathed into the pillow and let the tears sink into the smooth material. 

Sapnap must have ended the stream because his phone was beginning to buzz with a thousand notifications. Probably apologies. He’d look at them later, right now he wanted nothing more than to sink into his bed and never emerge. George cried until he felt empty and pathetic, the situation fully sinking in. He had to tell Clay. He had to tell him about his love and about the truth. But right now, the tears had left him empty and exhausted. Turning his head to the side and forcing himself to take deep heavy breaths to calm his breathing, he felt his eyelids droop like they were being pulled down by lead weights. Without turning off a single light, in the middle of the day, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

When George awoke, he felt a little better. Not a whole lot, but a little. He also woke up with a very strong craving for hot chocolate. He winced when he checked the time, seeing that he managed to rouse himself from sleep at 10pm and that he had about 34 missed messages. He sighed and decided to check them while he gave in to temptation and made himself a nice warm cup of delicious chocolate. 

As expected, most of them were Sapnap. Profuse apologies and endless amounts of regret, some of which had George laughing. But that was only about 20 of the messages. He quickly shot Sapnap a “its fine idiot, i forgive you” and then added “even if u r an asshole sometimes” 

He filled a kettle with water and lit the oven, placing the metal over the flame. He was a little hesitant to click on the notifications from Dream, there were about ten of them… What was he wanting to say… Sorry for joining in the teasing? Well he supposed there was only one way to find out. 

George read the messages as he listened to the water begin to steam. 

Dream: george im so sorry that last dono was sent before you started crying i swear

Dream: im so so so sorry 

Dream: are you okay??

Dream: ive already called Sapnap an idiot for you :)

George smiled and chuckled at that one.

Dream: george really tho are you okay??

Dream: i swear i wasnt jealous

Dream: ok… maybe i was

Wait, what?

Dream: uuggghhh... 

Dream: George… I was kinda jealous

HUH???

Dream: I think I like you

George felt very much like the screaming tea kettle beside him. What the hell? Where was this coming from? He checked the timestamp. An hour ago. Was Dream still awake? Did he even want Dream to be awake? 

A month ago he would’ve been… ecstatic? George was almost floored by the realizations happening. Dream liked him. George used to like him. Still does like him? He’s confused. 

He went to the dating site to _get away_ from Dream and now, he realizes, his _feelings_ for Dream. Now here he was, a month too late and George was in love. Again. His chest feels tight again. Who is he supposed to pick? The online stranger who makes him feel safe and _loved_ and special or his best friend who he’s known for almost two years and makes him feel that way too? God, this would be so much easier if they were just the same fucking person. 

He fixed his cocoa together and bit his lip as he considered his options. He _really_ liked Clay. That was indisputable. But he’d also only known him for a month. And yet within that month, George felt happier and more secure than he’d ever been. He wanted to give him a chance. Even if Dream was here and telling George he liked him, it wasn't fair to Clay. 

Biting his lip harder and trying not to feel like he’s making the biggest mistake of his life, he started drafting his rejection message.

George: Dream, I forgive you that message was just,,, really bad timing it was mostly stinknap being an idiot and im okay now

With forgiveness out of the way, now was the hard part. He gulped when he saw the message be read. Dream was active. 

George: I’m sorry Dream

George: Maybe a month ago my answer would have been different…

George: But right now I can’t return your feelings, im really sorry :(

Little typing dots appeared and disappeared for what seemed like eternity, only making George’s anxiety spike tenfold. He almost took it back. Almost. Instead he followed up with another message.

George: I’ve just found someone who makes me really happy and I can’t just throw that away. 

The typing dots reappeared, but were finally followed up by a message.

Dream: damn… missed my shot huh?

Dream: I get it… im just happy youre happy george, you deserve it :)

Now George really wanted to take it back. Fuck. What had he been thinking? Tears pricked at his eyes again but he blinked them away and closed his phone, shoving it into his pocket like it had done him great injustices and war crimes. He grabbed the too hot liquid in his mug and sipped it, letting it burn his tongue, trying to let the pain steal ownership of his tears. 

He had to talk to Clay.

Moving back to his computer, he booted it up and blew on his cocoa, no longer trying to burn the ever living shit out of his taste buds. He quickly logged on to the site and felt his heart beating wildly, a mix of nervous and heartbroken and full of love and affection all at once. 

First he looked at the old messages, a series of “David? Where’d you go?” then “You probably went to bed, sleep well sweet dreams cutie <3” he smiled and felt his chest relax. He was doing this for a reason, and it was because Clay deserved this. He typed up a message, “hey, im awake again, do you still wanna see my face? I have something to tell you.” he figured that would be brief enough. 

“Yes!! Of fucking course!!! Also good morning btw lol I was actually kinda feeling down… An impromptu face reveal could be just the remedy to my case of down the dumps :)”

George started with his confession instead, typing, “Well first, over the past month, I’ve really enjoyed talking with you here and the way you make me feel is something I haven’t ever really felt before. I think that we get along really well but most of all I think… I think I love you. Your sweet words, your care and your personality is just everything and it’s all I can think about anymore, even when I’m with my friends or off doing other things, all I can think about is you. I’m pretty sure I love you. And so I want to show you my face and tell you something else important…”

George barely had time to worry, concerned about Clay but more importantly trying to quickly find a good photo of himself. He decided on one from his instagram to save him time and sent it, planning to follow up with some lengthy and sincere apology about how he’d been lying about his name. Instead, Clay beat him to the punch. 

“Oh my god. George?”

George froze. Did Clay recognize him? He hadn’t even begun typing his ramble-

“Oh my god we’re both idiots.”

Huh?

“George, I’m Dream.”

His entire world froze. Of. Fucking. Course. He started laughing, at first, small and quiet and then hysterical, hardly being able to believe the goddamn absurdity of the situation. His mini breakdown into fits of hysteria were interrupted by an incoming Discord call. Dream. Of course. He accepted, unable to stop laughing. Dream listened to him for all of two seconds before joining in and the tea kettle laughter filling his headphones only made George laugh harder. 

“ _God,_ we’re such idiots,” Dream finally managed to say, in between the wheezes and calming down enough to breathe. George could barely agree through his own laughter. 

“ _Geeooorrggeee_ ,” Dream, no, Clay, complained, drawing out each syllable like they were melting into each other, “how the heck didn’t you realize it was me?”

George buried his face into his hands. “I don’t know… I thought it was a coincidence! What are the odds that the _very first person_ who happens to be named Clay is you?” He giggled nervously, the name now leaving his tongue felt different as he gave form to it in his voice. 

“And happens to the same age?”

“There are lots of 21 year olds.”

“And live in Florida?”

“To be fair, you told me that like a week in-”

“And has a cat that looks _exactly_ like Patches?”

“Okay! So there were a lot of signs! I get it! I just… I don’t knoowwww…” George groaned, “I guess I didn’t really… _want_ it to be you.” There was an uncomfortable silence as Dream didn't answer. 

“Ouch.” Dream’s voice sounded tight and a lot more hurt than the simple onomatopoeia led him to believe. 

“Wait, t-that’s not what I meant,” George rushed to correct himself.

“What did you mean…?” Dream’s sorrowful tone felt like a knife. He sounded like a kicked puppy.

“I meant that I asked Sapnap for a dating site… to get over you. I was, uh, kinda in denial.” His cheeks are warming now, embarrassed as he admitted it. “So yeah,” he finished lamely.

There was another silence, though not at all uncomfortable. Dream’s voice had none of the previous pain when he spoke again. “So, you had a crush on me?” he sing-songed. 

George laughed and put his face back in his hands. “Oh, shut up. I literally told you I loved you like five seconds ago.” He was teasing, but the secondary admission only made him feel even warmer and more embarrassed. He had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t just a dream. 

Dream whispered, “Yeah… you did.” And it was soft. Sweet and nothing like George had ever heard in Dream’s voice before. It made him feel like he was melting. Now he was sure he’s dreaming. 

“But…” The dream crashed at the anxiety and nervousness evident in Dream’s voice. “That confession was for “Clay”... George, do you still- I mean, do you-” he was struggling to get the words out but George understood.

George moved quick, hasty to cut him off, “Yes, Dream. _Yes_ , of course, you idiot. I spent like 10 minutes debating whether I should turn you down for Clay… I even hoped you were the same person.” He laughed nervously, “Guess you were!” It occurred to him that he was saying stupidly obvious things, but it was all coming from a place of rising anxiety. 

Dream had only said “I think I like you” and he hadn’t even gotten a response from “Clay”, were his own feelings too much? He almost didn’t want to know. Hesitantly, George asked, “...What about you?”

Dream gave a heavy sigh and for a moment George thought he fucked up. “Now who’s the idiot? I love you too, dummy.” George felt so relieved he thought he might actually melt. Then Dream laughed and continued, “Even more knowing that “David” and you are the same person.” 

Oh yeah, it hadn’t exactly been a one sided conversation on the dating website. Curiosity plagued him. “What were you doing on that site, anyway? And why pick me? I’m pretty sure my bio only attracted creeps and weirdos after you. What are the odds that you found and chose _me?_ ” He was silent for a moment as he considered, then asked, startled, “Wait-! Did you know?!” 

Dream let out a short exhale of amusement, quick to brush off the accusation. “No, no. I actually messaged like 10,000 people that night, a little out of boredom and a little out of curiosity. It was Sapnap who sent the site to me, claiming he’d found “the best thing on the planet”. I mainly checked it out for him… but then I liked messaging you. Er, David.” 

George groaned and saw the full piece coming together. “So this entire thing is Sapnap’s fault,” he concluded. Dream laughed and George could even find it in him to stay annoyed, too busy basking in the warm noise and the nice happy sensation it made him feel. 

“Well, maybe not the _whole_ thing. And if you think about it, without him, none of this ever would have happened-” Dream insisted and George tried to see the merit. 

“Okay fine, but he’s still an asshole and I’m still going to murder him for the stream thing.”

“Oh, come on now, don’t be like that, Georgie. I’ll fly over and give you smooches to make up for his behavior, don’t murder our cupid.” 

George hadn’t been prepared for the shameless flirting so soon, his cheeks pinked and he found himself spluttering, “Dream! You can’t just- You- Don’t say stuff like that…” 

“Why not?” Dream asked innocently, the little shit knew what he was doing. “You’re my boyfriend now, right?” George was sure he was trying to sound cocky or maybe even teasing but he only sounded a little nervous, like he genuinely wanted to know the answer. George liked the sound of boyfriend. 

“Absolutely, you idiot. And you’re not allowed to give your boyfriend false hope like that. So don’t go making dumb jokes that make me expect something.”

The cocky tone returned when Dream spoke again, “Bold of you to assume I’m joking.”

George’s heart thrummed happily. “You _are_ joking,” he challenged, not really asking more than putting Dream up to the test. 

“Bet.”

“...Really?”

“Do you want me to?”

“What sort of stupid question- Yes! Of course! Obviously! You’re so-” Dream wisely cut him off before he could properly curse him out in his rage. 

The giddy laughter returned. “Alright, the tickets are booked.” 

George’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding, right? Dream, if you’re kidding I will actually dump your ass and never speak to you again.” The laughter on the other end of the line only got louder. Well, that was comforting. 

“No, I’m not kidding. You're not getting rid of me that quick.”

There was a ding and he saw a img file pop up in their dms. He clicked and there were the plane tickets. George was speechless. He actually couldn’t think of a single thing to say, instead he let his heart take over. “I love you.” 

The words were like a warm summer afternoon, feeling right and comforting. Like they were everything he’d ever needed to say and now that he’d said them the universe was finally functioning right. The slight gasp on the other end of the line only sent him further into the warm glow. 

“I love you too, George. So much.” And there was the sun peeking through the leaves of the tree overhead. The shade was nice but the warm freckles of sunlight were so much nicer. They painted his skin in vibrant hues of love and adoration. 

Like this, he wouldn’t even mind the sunburn. It was only evidence of the scorching emotions, a lasting mark to remind him of the love surrounding him. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might add an epilogue or part two, would people be interested? If yea, comment also just comment and kudos in general to lemme know what you thought! :D
> 
> Also!! Feel free to come join us on the MCYT AO3 Discord! Whether you be an author looking for place to brainstorm and share your work, or a reader looking for a place to find smaller authors and great works by all sorts of people, there's a great community and server events for anyone to join :) https://discord.gg/Ea5tVA3wUF


End file.
